Staring Contemplation
by drawnoflife
Summary: A series of ShikaTema one-shots.
1. Staring Contemplation

Shikamaru was staring at her. At first it had been nice, but now it was starting to seriously creep her out. "Okay, what are you staring at?" Temari finally exclaimed.

"Hm, how troublesome..." he murmured.

"What?" Temari growled indgnintly, glaring at Shikamaru's bored expression, "You don't say that while looking at someone's face, idiot!"

She was evaluating how best to give him a nice beating when he sighed. "This will probably cause me a lot of problems in the future," He said, sighing again.

"Wait, what will?" Temari exclaimed, the comment catching her off guard as Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her. "uh...uh...uh...?" Temari stood sputtering and blinking in bewilderment.

"Hm," Shikamaru said thoughtfully, before turning around and walking away. Startling out of her stunned state, Temari turned and yelled at the seemingly unaffected boy, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Come back here, uh...right...now..." trailing off as her brain caught up with the rest of her and a furious blush crossed her face.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so any and all reviews/critiques would be extremely helpful! Thank you for reading!

:edit: So, I've decided to turn this into a series of ShikaTema one shots. Hopefully I won't do too terribly, haha. Thank you to those who reviewed and encouraged me to write more! *bows*


	2. Weight

"Hey, Temari?" Temari paused from devouring her ramen and looked at her friend, Shikamaru. "What?" She said, slurping up a large amount of the noodles. "You eat a lot. No wonder you weigh―"

Ramen spurted out of Temari's mouth, her eyes widening in suprise. She spun around to face him. "Shut up, you pineapple-haired freak," she yelled, pounding the table with her fist, "your best friend eats way more than I do, so don't you dare make a comment like that!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yes, but you're a girl," he stated, obviously believing it to be a sufficient explanation.  
"So?" Temari stabbed back, pointing her chopsticks threateningly at his face, "That doesn't mean you can go around calling people fat."

"Hey, I never said that weight was a bad thing," Shikamaru said,  
calmly poking at his ramen.

"Eh?" Temari lower her chopsticks slightly in surprise, "What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru looked at her. "Well, all that food seems to be going to your bo―" cutting off as she punched him. "Don't be such a perv, idiot," she yelled, a blush running rampant across her face. She stomped off, blushing and cursing.

Shikamaru sighed. 'Why do I even like that crazy woman,' he thought, then replaced with the memory of Temari's blushing face. Shikamaru smirked, 'she really is cute when she blushes,' he thought and turned to his ramen, thinking how troublesome it would be to get her to do it again, and his next strategy on how to do so.

A/N: Hello again, and I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'll warn you now that updates won't be anywhere near regular, (I take forever to write anything and I'm lazy :'/ ). However, I'll try and write faster if anyone likes this. *optimism*

Thank you for reading *bows*


	3. Family

A/N: Hello again! This particular scenario has been rolling around my head for ages, so I expected to get it done fairly quickly. However, the ending gave me loads of trouble for some reason... T_T  
Anyways, please enjoy!

Family

*knock knock*  
Temari opened the door to her room, rubbing her eyes and scowling. "What do you want-" she stopped. "Shikamaru!" She grinned, happy to see her friend. "Yo," he stated, looking bored as usual."Shikamaru, you-" she punched him in the face, "why the heck don't you come see me more often when you're in Suna?" Shikamaru peeled himself of the wall he'd been punched into, groaning slightly. "Well, to tell you the truth," he said, walking back to the door, "your brothers are terrifying."(A/N: And Temari isn't?)

Temari laughed, letting the boy into the room. "Come on, you've known them for years now, and they seem to tolerate, even like you."Shikamaru cringed. "In front if you, maybe." He walked over and sat (well, reclined) on one of Temari's chairs. "When you're not in the room, I swear they expect me to go insane and murder half the populace if they don't deliver the maximum amount of murderous intent, in my direction."

"Really, Shika," Temari scoffed,"you're overreacting." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You wanna bet?"  
Just then, they heard footsteps down the hallway. Sticking their heads out the door, they saw none other than the Kazekage himself, Gaara, on his way.

Shikamaru turned to Temari and whispered, "you wanna test that bet now?" Temari raised an eyebrow, "uh, sure?"  
Shikamaru smirked, an action that immediately made Temari doubt her decision to agree to...whatever he was doing. He went over to the window facing the hallway and opened the curtain slightly, then slammed the door shut as loud as he could. He walked back over to Temari, who was staring at him suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes and switched their positions so her back faced the window. "You just have to play along, 'kay?" he whispered, watching the window carefully.

"Play along with wha-?"

Shikamaru rammed his lips onto hers. Temari's eyes widened in shock. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer. Her eyes fluttered closed as she eased her arms around his neck, deciding that whatever the crap Shikamaru's plan was, she liked it. A lot.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Shikamaru, a blush totally betraying his otherwise impassive face, sighed. "Your brother shows a lot more restraint than I thought," he mumbled.

"Eh?" Temari replied, having completely forgotten the existence of her younger brother, who chose then burst into the room, murder flashing in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Gaara growled, held back from murdering the leaf ninja only by the shadow possession jutsu placed upon him.

Shikamaru looked at Temari with a 'What-Did-I-Tell-You' look, though she noticed the slight gleam of terror in his eyes. Despite her brain still being slightly fried from the kiss, Temari turned a glare on her younger brother. "I can kiss whoever the heck I wanna kiss, Gaara!"

"It sure didn't look like you were the one doing the kissing!" Gaara barked back.  
"Oh yeah? Well maybe he's my boyfriend and you should get the hell out of my business!" Temari growled, smacking her brother out through the wall and across the city with her fan.

Quiety assessing how close he was to death, Shikamaru turned towards Temari, who was panting from smacking her brother halfway across Suna."Boyfriend, eh?" he said, a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow later. Temari blushed.  
"Er..um..uh-hem.." she stuttered and looked away, wondering how she was going to get out of this, when Shikamaru said, "I'm okay with that."Temari swiveled her head back around. "eh, come again?" she exclaimed, greeted by the site of Shikamaru blushing.

"Geez, troublesome woman, pay attention the first time," he commented, earning a punch in the gut.

"Oof!" he groaned, doubling over. "Girlfriends sure are troublesome." Temari's eyes widened, and Shikamaru smirked up at her. Blushing, she held her hand out to him. Then the girl smirked, "Yeah, well you're gonna have to live with it, idiot."

A/N: Sorry Gaara! I apologize to any bruising and/or mental scarring I've caused you, but it had to be done! For the sake of ShikaTema! Aaaanyways, thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes me happy that people enjoy this : D I hope to see you again soon! *bows*


	4. Guide

Guide

Temari touched down outside the gates of Konoha. Sure enough, this ambassador-thing was going to be a pain-Temari wasn't much for negotiating, after all- but it had to be done, and she was, unfortunately, the best choice. Not to mention that Gaara had asked her to do it. She really was a sucker for her little brother, especially since he ceased his homicidal tendencies.

Sighing, she walked up to the gate where her guide would, imagine that, GUIDE her around Konoha. Stepping inside, she heard a voice say; "Tch, how troublesome..."

That voice could only belong to one person. Temari turned her head and glared at the owner. "Of all people, it just HAD to be you," she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Hey, when the Hokage calls, you don't dawdle," Shikamaru replied, raising his hands defensively.  
She rolled her eyes again, "you're the definition of dawdle."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Shika looked down at her clothing and asked, "What's with that outfit anyway? Is the Kazekage trying to marry you off, or something?"

Temari flushed with rage and placed her hands on her hips. "Ehh? What's that supposed to mean, you crybaby?!"

"Well, it's either that, or you're a prostitute-and I highly doubt that option," he replied with a shrug.

A part of Temari's pride twitched. "What, are you saying that I'm not capable of prostitution?" she said, her pride blinding her logic. Shikamaru smirked slightly. She totally took his comment wrong, but he couldn't help but use this opportunity to tease her a bit.

"May~be I am," he said, his smirk growing larger. "Oh yeah? I could out-whore you any day!" Temari growled, getting caught up in the spirit of competition.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"For sure?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

"Fine, watch as I kick you're―wait a second," Temari's face contorted as she processed the last few minutes. Shikamaru choked down his chuckle, knowing that laughing out loud right then would definitely not be beneficial to his future.

"Y-you just..." Temari stuttered in anger, embarrassment dying her face a deep crimson. Temari reached for her fan, and Shikamaru (prepared as usual) froze her in a shadow paralysis jutsu.  
"Let me out of this RIGHT NOW, PERVERT!"

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well that's a new one," he mumbled. Speaking a little louder, he said, "yeah yeah, calm down, troublesome woman," to which Temari snorted indignantly.

"Besides," he said, turning away slightly, "I'd think it would be a compliment to say that you weren't capable of prostitution." He paused.

"Then again, you did state you could "out-whore me," so I guess I should take that back."

Temari was practically burning in rage and embarrassment, so Shikamaru decided to clarify things before he was killed by the girl.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Honestly, woman, you completely misunderstood what I said," Temari's face betrayed a hint of curiosity. "What I meant was that you'd never lower yourself down to that kind of level for attention, or anything," Shikamaru's voice was slightly quieter, and a faint blush betraying his normally impassive face.

Suddenly, the paralysis stopped and Temari fell over, surprised at the sudden release.

She sat for a moment, still slightly stunned from Shikamaru's reply. She then noticed the leaf ninja further down the path, leaving her behind.

'Hmm,' she though as she ran to catch up, 'I suppose this job might be kind-of bearable.' She smirked suddenly, caught up with an idea. 'I wonder how many other compliments I can wring out of him during my stay here,' she though, leaving Shikamrau oblivious to the game he had unintentionally began.

.

Or perhaps not intentional at all?

A/N: Ahhh, sorry for taking so long! I had so much free time over the winter break, but I had crap motivation to do anything *guilty laugh.*

Thank you to all who favoritec, followed, or reviewed! It means a lot and makes me very happy :D I'll try to update faster next time...

Thank you again, and goodbye! *bows*


	5. Confusing and Unnatural

**A/N: Oh my Lanta this is later than late! *cries slightly* I've been sick for almost five weeks straight, so I guess that excuses me slightly, but you don't want to read about my excuses. You want ShikaTema! And so, here we go...**

Confusing and Unnatural

"Oi, lazy-brains! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder at the spikey-haired blonde running towards him. "Shikamaru," Temari repeated, "you should know that you walk a whole lot faster than you have any right to." He raised an eyebrow, almost daring the troublesome woman to explain. Accepting the challenge, she scolded him.

"Someone as lazy as you are should NOT be able to walk at a faster pace than me."

"Maybe you're just getting fat," he smirked.

"WHAT!?" She yelled, charging towards him. Before she had a chance to pummel him into the ground, he raised his hand and flicked her in the forehead.

"Just~Kidding." He said in a sing-songy voice, an infuriatingly content smile on his face. Temari's face twitched. "TRY DOING THAT TO ME AGAIN, IDIOT!" she yelled as she smacked him with her fan, sending him flying.

.0.0.0.

"I don't know what his deal is!" Temari smacked her cup of sake against the table in frustration. Across the table, Ino grimaced in sympathy, "What did he do this time?" Against all odds, the two girls had become drinking friends, often sitting in the back corner booth of the restaurant and ranting about the idiotic boys in their lives.

"He's been acting waay too normal lately. When I suggested that we go visit his parents, he just said,"okay," and smiled a little. When has he ever enjoyed going to his parents' house?! And once, I found him grinning at me, for no reason. Grinning at me! I was beginning to question if his face was even capable of so much movement!" Temari's faced flushed even redder in anger. "Then later, after telling me that I was fat, he flicked my forehead before I could pummel him and said,  
"Just~kidding," in this sing-songy voice and this little smile on his stupid face. Why the crap would_ Shikamaru_, of all people, do that?" Ino furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"That is really strange..."

"It's confusing and unnatural!" Temari smacked her face into the table, wrapping her arms around her head and sighing in frustration.

After thinking it over for a bit, Ino smirked slightly―the obvious solution being quite an amusing thought. Looking up at the sound of Ino's slight chuckle, Temari became instantly wary.

"Whaat...?" the Suna nin asked slowly and dangerously, her eyes narrowing. Ino smiled knowingly. Temari's past wariness tripled.

Ino grinned and said simply, "He likes you."

'_!'_

Temari's face twitched in a rather bemusing manner, managing to somehow look part horrified, part disgusted, and part just plain shocked. Needless to say, Ino's amusement was definitely increased and thus proceeded to laugh harder.

Temari smacked her hand into her forehead, groaning slightly. "Duh!" she shouted, severely annoyed at herself, "that's the ONLY EXPLAINATION! Gosh, I'm so stupid... I can't believe I missed that." Ino laughed even harder.

"Only you," she managed to sputter out between her laughs, "would react more to missing the signs than the fact that the boy you like is in love with you."

"I can't believe that never occurred to me..." she grumbled.

"Well," Ino began, her laughter subsiding, "I suppose that you should confront him about it now. It's definitely mutual."

Temari scowled, "Well what am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and say, 'You like me, don't you'?"

.0.0.0.

"You like me, don't you."

Shikamaru choked on his noodles. Of the one hundred ways he anticipated this would go, that was *not* one of them.

Temari pointed her chopsticks at him threateningly. "Don't even _pretend _that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Temari smacked the side of his head. "You're an idiot, you know that? Just suck it up and admit that you like me already!"

Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment, trying to find a way out of this with the least amount of effort and pain on his part. Unfortunately, since Temari was involved, the variables were confounded greatly and the answer was not clear. This was definitely troublesome.

Tired of waiting for a reply, Temari rolled her eyes, mumbling a bit about 'lazy bums.' Taking matters into her own hands, she leaned over and smashed her lips onto his. After a few moments, she pulled back and walked away, saying, "come talk to me once you've figured out a painless and easy way out of this."

'_Not that there is one,_' Temari thought, smirking to herself as she walked away from the ramen stand.

'_Troublesome woman's too smart for her own good_,' Shikamaru thought with a sigh. He could see the now all too imminent doom of his 'single' and 'easy life' status.

He sighed again, walking off to enjoy his last days of freedom. However, he couldn't keep himself from thinking...

"But, damn, that kiss was worth it."

**A/N: Ahhh, that was fun to write. And Ino and Temari are friends! (in this one-shot/drabble-thing, at least) I needed someone for Temari to talk about boys with, and Ino was the best(?) solution. Not that it would ever happen in canon.******

**:D See you (figuratively) in the next chapter! (Of which will hopefully be out in less than a month...)******

**And now for a little shameless advertising. I've started a Bleach fic. Which pairings, you ask? Well, all of them, Frank. Yes, it's an in-universe shipping war of massive proportions, headed by Matsumoto, of course. Please check it out. I do hope it will be great fun.******

**Thank you for reading!******

***bows*******

**-drawnoflife**


End file.
